cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Post-Dissolution Sphere
The Post-Dissolution Sphere (also referred as PDS or Post-Dissolution) is a term used for players that roleplay in the Post-Dissolution "version" of Planet Bob. The main features of the Post-Dissolution Sphere is that the was dissolved in the year 2006 (to co-relate with the creation of Cyber Nations), as well as others; the nations that dissolved were succeeded by numerous new governments; in-game alliances are transparent and are often treated as an international organization or even seldom mentioned, and in-game or alliance-related events are generally are not part of the sphere's canonical history (except in the cases of major events such as alliance wars or governmental changes). Overview The Post-Dissolution Sphere was devised by the CN player, Justin Vuong on a forum board suggesting a "sphere". He reasoned that many nations on both the game and the boards claimed sovereignty over the same areas. Because Planet Bob is the size of , it would be impossible to be home to the thousands of nations within it. Because of these overlaps, Vuong decided to create "spheres" to organize each player's position and to choose which nation should roleplay or interact with. However, the Post-Dissolution Sphere is currently unheard of by most of the CN community. On August 17, 2012, the sphere went through a "re-boot" to create a fresh new start. All references to to events that happened before 8/17/2012 were removed (unless otherwise noted) and the sphere moved to a new fourm. Roleplaying procedure The Post-Dissolution Sphere functions as most roleplay in general although the majority of events are often scheduled ahead of time and deliberated by the members of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. The schedule often sets dates for roleplaying events to occur and the schedule is frequently updated or "bumped" when deem fit by the general majority. Scheduled roleplay is usually done for a chronology of major events and real-time roleplay are events that were not originally debated and "sudden". Real-time roleplay are usually include but not limited to: terrorist attacks, coups, minor events (such as a national passed law or elections), and declarations of war. Some of these named events are generally announced ahead of time or the events that lead to it are explained through a flashback or introduction. The members of the PDS aims to coordinate and establish a common history among all countries. The general body also deliberates on how to modify new or applying members to the Sphere to prevent any contradicting areas such as geography or history. History Divergence From Reality The Post-Dissolution sphere follows the realistic course of history until 2001 after the . President George W. Bush increased the defense budget much more than he did in real life. He refused to raise taxes which caused huge deficits and greatly increased the debt. As the debt mounted, the Peoples Republic of China pressured the US in to paying its debt, which had surpassed the $21 trillion mark. Bush stuck to not raising taxes and instead cut Social Security and Medicare/Medicaid to pay for the war. This led to a massive decline in the standard of living for the nation's seniors. Texas, fed up with the ever-increasing debt and the federal government's poor handling of the situation, declared itself to be an independent country which sparked the Second American Civil War. With its military thinned out by wars in Afghanistan and Iraq, the US was unable to fight against a civil war with Texas and was eventually forced to surrender to the rebels. This deeply damaged morale in the country which led to it's dissolution in 2006. Post-Dissolution Era With the US gone its former territory became an land. Various wars and political struggle begins in the United States and eventually, some countries are able to develop such as the United States of JBR, the Union of Midway, and Bowasia. Canada, having lost a major economic ally starts going through recession after recession. Secessionists in Quebec seized this opportunity to declare their independence. Similar to the US, Canada was unable to defeat the rebels due to their financial troubles and the rebels founded the United States of Pelicania. Kovrov Stoyanovich, a communist politician in Colombia used the chaos in the Americas to overturn the Colombian government and he founded the Empire of Antioquia. His empire quickly expanded and conquered Venezuela, Ecuador, and Panama. List of nations Below are the list of nations officially part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere by alphabetical order: Player-created The countries below are those roleplayed by someone directly. *Antioquia * *Bowasia *Eurasian Federation * Kohari Imperium *Peoples Republic of New Mexico * New Kaliningrad *United States of Pelicania *Union of Midway *United States of JBR Real life countries The below countries are roleplayed indirectly, not claimed, and/or generally based on their real life counterparts. These countries are claimable by those wishing to roleplay in the Post-Dissolution Sphere. Includes partially recognized or unrecognized states in the real world (e.g., the is partially recognized in real life but in the Post-Dissolution Sphere, is independent. See here for details.) A * * * * * * B * * * * * * * * * * * * C * * * * * * * * * * * * D * * * * E * * * * * * F * G * * * * * * * * * * H * * I * * * * * J * * K * * * * * L * * * * * * * M * * * * * * * * * * * * * * N * * * * * * * * * O * P * * Q * R * * * S * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * T * * * * * * * * * U * * * * * * V * * Y * Z * * List of organizations Below are the list of major organizations officially part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere by alphabetical order: * Edo League * Free Union * League of Independent Latin American Nations * Trans-Pacific Allied Community See also Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere Category:Roleplay